


First Christmas

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's Jamie and Claire's first married Christmas.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	First Christmas

'Mac na galla.' Claire hears Jamie say as he walks naked through the room. It's December in Edinburgh and the weather is freezing. She hears him telling Alexa to put the heating on and soon he's back under the bed covers with her.

'You're freezing.' Claire tells Jamie, as he tries to spoon her. 'Get your hands off me.' Claire covers herself full with the blanket, to protect herself from the cold. Jamie waits a couple of minutes before get back to his work. Sun is just announcing itself on the sky and he is not sleepy yet. 'It's too early Jamie.' Claire tries, not precisely wholeheartedly, to fend off her husband's attentions. 'I want to sleep a bit more.' 

'We have the whole day to sleep, mo ghraidh.' Jamie's hands reach Claire's labia, making her moan. 'And my cock is hard and willin'' He soon rolls her and pins her under him, his mouth on her breast, his fingers inside her. He makes he climax before thrust hard on her.

'Do not stop now!' She screams as another orgasm comes through her. 

'Our first time makin' love on Christmas Eve in our home.' Jamie kisses Claire before they finally cuddle for a bit more of sleep.

They had just moved to a nice semi-detached home on the suburbs of the city. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms-including an en-suite with a tub, thing that Claire had loved since the moment she had seen it- a big garden, and a new kitchen with shiny appliances. Claire woke up a couple of hours later, alone in the bed. She covers herself only with her robe and come down to the kitchen. The house is now warm and the smell of breakfast is sipping through the living room. Claire stops on her way to pet their brand new pets. Jamie and Claire had discussed about get a cat or a dog- Jamie was a firmly dog person, while Claire had always loved cats- and unable to agree about, they had just got one of each. Adso, the kitten. a beautiful Russian Blue, is lounging on the sofa while Dalhousie, a Border Collie, comes running to the kitchen and back. Jamie is still naked, just wearing an apron, while preparing a sumptuous breakfast of sausages, eggs, toast and porridge. Claire kisses Jamie and squeezes his arse hard. 'There's another thin' ye can squeeze after breakfast.' Claire laughs and sits on the table to eat. As soon as breakfast is finish and the plates are on the dishwasher, Claire undoes her gown and sits on the kitchen table. Jamie takes off his apron and goes to her. 'Does it ever stop? The wanting you?' He says as she guides him inside her.

'I hope not.' Claire whispers to him as he starts moving.

'Happy sixth-month Anniversary, mo Sorcha.' Jamie kissed her again. It had been a whirlwind of a romance. They had met just eighteen months before, at Jamie's sister's wedding. She had invited Claire, a friend and co-worker, and told Jamie to keep an eye on her as Claire had been cheated on recently. What Jenny didn't imagined is that by 'keep an eye', her brother was going to understand 'fall deeply in love and leave the wedding before the bride and groom to sleep together on the hotel room'. Ian was a bit angry of his best friend leaving his own wedding for a woman, but Jenny thought it was hilarious. Jamie had proposed just months later, on Valentine's Day and they had married the next June, at the same church and venue than Jenny and Ian.

'Och, we should start thinking in get dressed.' Jamie says after spills himself inside Claire for the second time in the morning. 

'Why?' Claire kisses him. 'Jenny, Ian and Murtagh are not due to come until the evening.' Claire's hand reaches Jamie's cock again, waking it up again. 'We have time to enjoy being naked for a bit longer.' Jamie kisses her and soon he's inside her again. 

Claire walks the dog as the Sun sets, while Jamie cooks the Christmas Eve dinner for the family. The day has passed as she had planned, with them christening a few of the rooms of their new home. Jenny had called mid-afternoon, while they were on bed, cuddling after yet love-making session. Jamie jokes that Jenny is just probably warning them, so they can be presentable before they arrive. 'Not the first time they caught us half way through, tho.' Claire jokes.

'Aye, every bride's dream,' Jamie laughed at her, 'catch yer friend ridin' yer brother the verra mornin' after yer weddin''

'Speaking about riding.' Claire rolled on top of Jamie. 'I think we still have some time before they're here.'

Jamie is too happy showing Jenny, Ian and Murtagh the new home and to have the first Christmas family dinner on it to notice some of the little details that pepper the dinner, or that is what Claire thinks, as she casually takes a glass of water for the toast. Her eyes go several times to a small box wrapped in shine paper under the tree, her special present for Jamie inside it. It's almost midnight when the guests left, Jamie embracing Claire's from behind as soon as the door closes. 'Time to get naked again, mo chridhre.' Jamie kisses her. 

Claire wakes up first on Christmas Day, giving her the chance of have some fun revenge with Jamie. She takes his cock in her mouth and starts working on it. Jamie reaches Claire's head as he moans and moves his hips before even open his eyes. Gaelic swearing comes from him as Claire feels him close to his release. 'Och, Merry Christmas.' Jamie smiles, Claire kisses him and he rolls her back under him. ''Tis my turn now.' Jamie kisses her body, taking his time on her breasts and down to her clitoris, Claire squeaks as Jamie uses his teeth on her. 'I love all yer wee noises.' Jamie says, just before bury his face on her. 

Jamie gives Claire a mug of hot chocolate as they sat on the carpet beside the Christmas tree. Jamie gives Claire her present- a set formed by opal earrings and a pendant. 'Yer birthstone.' He says. 

'They're beautiful.' Claire kisses Jamie before take her present to him. Her heart racing as he opens it and sees his eyes light as he uncovers the positive pregnancy test and the ultrasound copy. 'Happy last Christmas we're passing just as a couple.' Claire says. 

'This is the best Christmas present I have ever receive, mo Sorcha.' Jamie kisses her hard, his hand soon going to Claire's belly and their child growing inside. 'Ye ken, I actually suspected it. I noticed yer courses were late and that yer breasts are a bit bigger and more sensitive. And see ye drinkin' just water past night at dinner was the definitive clue.' He kisses her again.

They're back on the bed before morning is finished, naked and cuddling, enjoying each other. 'Jenny is goin' to love her bairn havin' a cousin the same age than him or her.' Jamie says, caressing Claire's still flat belly.

'I can't wait to see her face when we tell her and Ian.' Claire laughs.

'I have a verra bonnie wife, a bairn comin', a new house. Even a new kitten and a new puppy.' Claire laughs at Jamie and he kisses her. 'I feel like the luckiest man in the World.'

'I love you, Jamie.'

'Tha gaol agam ort, mo ghraidh.' Jamie kisses Claire and gets ready to make love to his wife yet again.


End file.
